1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to computational processes and in particular to computational processes and visualization processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visualization is a valuable tool for understanding data. Computational processes process many types of data, and often result in visualization to provide the resulting data. The visualization is performed once the computational process is complete.
Some functions exist to provide text during the execution of a program. For example, a function can be used to display text characters at certain points during a computational process.
This can be helpful to understand how the computational process is proceeding and to provide insight on data involved in the process. As computer systems continue to process more data, it would be helpful to obtain additional information about the computational process in progress as it was happening. What is needed is an improved solution for providing data during a computational process.